The Search for Love in the Second War
by ga nat nat
Summary: I'VE GIVEN UP ON THIS ONE! SORRY! All the love affairs that have gone on in the HalfBlood Prince are continued during the Second War. Will everyone find their lover? Or will they die before they have the chance? Only time will tell... A work in progress..
1. Goodbye's the saddest word

A/N- I decided it was time for me to write something a little bit different. This story isn't going to be humorous, but more serious. Sure, there will be a tad of humor in it every now and then, but not very much. It's going to be more romantic/adventurous. Well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I really don't even own the plot, because it was JK's original idea for the seventh book. I do, however, own a tad of the plot. If I was rich, I would have more! Bwhahahaha!

I looked up into his eyes, full of such love, and longing. He would be leaving me soon. He says it's for my own safety, but I don't believe him. I think he's afraid of getting hurt if I'm taken.

"Harry, if you loved me, you wouldn't be leaving," I said to him.

"Ginny, you know I do love you, but I have to go, and I'm so afraid of you getting hurt," he said back.

"I don't care if I'm hurt. I just want to be with you, and only you. I-I think if you left, I would die, I-I love you so m-much," I said, now starting to cry.

"Love, don't cry. It doesn't have to be forever. I'll come back for you. I love you too much to leave you for forever. I just don't want him finding out about us."

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO FIND OUT ABOUT US! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled out at him. Then broke down in sobs.

"Ginny, I love you. Ginny, I want to be with you too, but I don't want a repeat of your first year. It was then that I realized that I really truly loved you. When I saw you in that corridor snogging Dean, my mind filled with jealousy. When I kissed you for the first time after that Quidditch game, I felt love like I had never known before."

"Don't leave me here, to suffer because of what he did to you, please. I'm always left out of everything. I can't take it any more!"

"Ginny, are you willing to die if he found out about us? Are you willing to put your family in danger because of us? Are you willing to put _yourself_ in danger? Are you willing to go through immense amounts of torture? To be his prisoner?"

"Harry, if I have to do that for you, I will. Ron is putting his entire family in danger because of your friendship, and you're not making him stay!"

"Ginny, I realize it's unfair to you, but Ron is 17, he has a right to come."

"I'LL BE 17 IN A FEW MONTHS! WHY DOESN'T EVERYONE ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD?" I screamed.

"I'm not treating you like a child. Tell you what, on your 17th birthday, I will come by and see if you want to come then. If you do, I'll bring you. If you don't you will stay. But until then, I'm saying good-bye." Harry leaned down to kiss me ever so tenderly.

"Ok. I'll see you on August 11th." (A/N- quoting myself "if anyone knows Ginny's birthday, feel free to say." un quote Thank you to AdamJohnso for telling me that Ginny was born on August 11th, 1981.)

"Until then."

"Until then, I will wait here like a good girl. Missing you all the while."

Receiving kisses from Harry is like knowing he will be back for you. Little did she know, Harry wasn't coming back from his long and grueling journey that will end with a death. It will be over before he had the chance.

To be continued…

A/N- please read and review. I'm kind of scared of what your replies will be, considering this is my first ever fic of this kind. I'll write more soon!


	2. Tears and then a question

Chapter two

Tears and then a question

Tears were falling thick and fast on Hermione Granger's lap. She had just found out that her father, Ted Granger, and her mother, Jane Granger, were in critical condition at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after a horrible attack on their house. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been found among the shambles of their home, writhing and shrieking in pain. Hermione had come to a conclusion…

Lord Voldemort was upon them at last.

As far as the doctors knew, the Grangers had been victims of the Cruciatus Curse. They had been tourtured to near insanity, just like Frank and Alice Longbottom had during the first war. Hermione knew Voldemort was trying to get to her, but it was not working. Hermione would resist. She would see her parents tomorrow evening, but then she would follow Harry along with Ron to distroy Voldemort once and for all.

"Hermione?" a certain red head and Hermione's boyfriend had come into the room.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, but now I know your not."

"No, no. I'll be fine. It's just that…" she trailed off.

"Just that they didn't deserve this?"

"Exactly. They don't deserve to be tortured. They don't deserve to be cursed because of what's going on outside of their world."

"I know, love, it's unfair." Ron sat down next to Hermione and held her hand.

"Ron, what do you think will happen in the end?"

Ron didn't have an answer to that. So he simply said, "Dunno. Maybe we'll kill V-Voldemort once and for all."

"Ron, you said his name."

"I needed to get over it. After all, he will be dead in a few months time."

"But, what if…what if Voldemort doesn't die? What if Harry does, instead?"

"Shh, don't go thinking like that," he scolded her gently, "We all know Harry's to great of a wizard, if not had to much luck for his own good, to let Voldemort get to him."

"I know."

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming to ask me and Harry if we'd seen a toad. For hiding in that bathroom for something I said. For saving me from the Devil's Snare. For making the Polyjuice Potion. For solving the mystery of the Baskilisk. For staying with me when I hurt my leg in third year. For going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. For helping us all out in the Department of Mysteries. For saying you would've taken me to Slughorn's Christmas party last year. For saying you should go with Micheal Cornor. For leaning you head on my sholder and crying when Dumbledore died last year. For always nagging me. For being there for me. For…for choosing me."

"Oh, Ron-" but she was cut off, for Ron had pulled her into a deep tender kiss.

"Hermione, I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you too."

"Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." He said, now getting up.

Hermione's heart took a jolt as Ron got down on his knee.

"Hermione Jane Granger, the most beautiful woman in the world, will you marry me?"

To be continued…


	3. Explanations

Recap!

"For…for choosing me." Ron said

"Oh, Ron-" but she was cut off, for Ron had pulled her into a deep tender kiss.

"Hermione, I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you too."

"Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." He said, now getting up.

Hermione's heart took a jolt as Ron got down on his knee.

"Hermione Jane Granger, the most beautiful woman in the world, will you marry me?"

Chapter 3

Explanations

Hermione was speachless. Was it really happening? Was her boyfriend proposing to her? She had not expected this. She hadn't even thought about marriage, but she knew from the bottom of her warm, kind heart of gold what she must say.

"Ron, I love you too, but I just think we're too young. After all, we're only seventeen. I'm just not ready to be married."

"Hermione, please? I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. With the war and everything, I might not get the chance to ask you again."

Hermione's eyes were welling up. "Ron, I want to, but it's just to soon. Maybe, if you asked me after the war?"

"What if there's not a after. What if we die? What if our lives end and we would never have known what it would be like to be wed?"

"Ron…"

"Hermione, let me finish. I have bickered with you my entire life. Or most of it, at least. All of that bickering, that was me hiding my feelings for you. You are the one for me. My soul mate. My twin. My only true love. If it means I have to give up my life for you, I will. If I have to sacrifice myself for you I will. I haven't gotten a ring yet because I want you to choose one for yourself. Just, let me have this one honor. I'll love you until my dying day, no matter how soon or far away it is. Just, marry me. Please?"

Hermione's tears were flowing freely, but she was smiling. "Ron, I see now that you do love me. I think it's time I told you something… something important for you to know.

"Back in fourth year, when me and Viktor were dating, he asked me to marry him. He said it was custom in his land that we were wed before my seventeeth birthday, because after 17 is the illegal age to be married. I said… yes. Ron, I can't marry you, because… I'm already married…"

Ron got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione decided that it was time. She needed to write to Viktor. She went to her bed and grabbed some parchment and a quill. She sat down and started writing.

Dear Viktor,

I've decided that I want to have our marrige anuled. I don't even live in Bulgaria with you. Plus, with the war and all, it would be terrifying if I never knew where you were. I just need to have this ended before it goes to far. Before I have to see you die. And also, I'm in love with another man. Ron. I love him more than I think I can ever love you. I hope you understand. I'll let you file for divorce first, as it was under your custom that we were wed, but if I don't get papers owled to me within two weeks, I'll file over here.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger


	4. House of Love: new chappie

Chapter 4 

A House of Love

"Harry! Can I borrow Hedwig?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Why? You haven't received another random award, have you?" Harry replied smirking.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "No. I need to owl Viktor."

"You don't STILL have relations with him, do you?"

"Yes, but I'm going to go have him file for divorce now."

"Ok… WAIT! DIVORCE! YOU MARRIED THAT OVERLY-OBSESSED-WITH-QUIDDITCH-IDIOT!"

"Yes I did, but Ron just…"

"Oh my God! I KNEW IT I JUST KNEW IT! YOU AND RON ARE GOING OUT!"

"Maybe…"

"AND HE JUST… oh my God, he just proposed, didn't he?"

"Yes…"

"And that's why you have to have yours and Viktor's marriage annulled. You want to say yes."

"Say yes to what?" Ginny asked having just come into the room.

"Ron just proposed."

"OMG! HE DID WHAT!"

"Asked me to marry him, but I'm already married."

"To whom?"

"Viktor Krum…"

"Hermione, you are so…"

"Stupid I know, but right now I'm having my marriage annulled. Ginny, I'm going to say yes."

Ginny let out a high-pitched squeal. "Hermione, we're going to be sisters!"

Harry now decided to re-enter the conversation. "Hermione, do you realize that Ron doesn't want to talk to you anymore?"

"I figured that, but I need to solve that. I'll figure something out."

"Ok, well, Hedwig's in her cage in mine and Ron's room. Ron is also there, so you might want to figure something out first."

"No, this is the perfect time." Hermione walked of into Ron and Harry's room.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." said the unmistakably depressed voice of Ron.

Hermione opened the door. "Ron?"

"What are _you _doing here? Here to ruin my life more?"

"No, I'm owling Viktor."

"Oh, sending a romantic love letter to your husband, are we?"

"Ron, here, read it." Hermione handed it to him and he took it.

After a few seconds of delayed reading, he looked up at her. "You love me?"

"Yes I do, and I realize now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Wait, are you saying…"

"Ronald Weasley, yes, I will marry you." Hermione said, eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"WHOOHOO! I'M ENGAGED TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Ron said, sweeping Hermione up into a hug.

"Ron…"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Ron leaned forward, Hermione's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his around her waist, and kissed her. The most beautiful kiss Hermione had ever had. One that Viktor could've never given her. When he broke the kiss, he grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go tell the others."

"Ok, but just one second." Hermione grabbed the letter to Viktor, put it in a parcel, and sent it off with Hedwig to Bulgaria.

"Ok, now lets go."

They walked to the door, hand in hand, and opened it to find, Harry and Ginny standing out side it jumping for joy.

"What has gotten into you all today?" Ron asked.

"We heard you, Ron! You and Hermione are going to be married!" Ginny exclaimed hugging both Ron and Hermione in turn.

"Yeah, it's really great, mate. My two closest friends in the world, engaged to be married."

"Whoa, mate! Since when did you get so wise?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

"Ron, why don't we go tell your mom and dad?"

"Sure."

They went down stairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was bound to be cooking supper.

"Mum?"

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dears?"

"Where's Dad."

"Out in the yard."

"Could you call him in? We have some important news to tell you." Hermione said.

"Author, dear, could you come in for a minute? Hermione and Ron need to tell you something."

"Coming, Molls."

Soon, Mr. Weasley came in, wearing farmer's clothes. "Yes, Hermione and Ron?"

"Mum, Dad, this is very important, so pay close attention."

"Ron, hurry it along, or I'll tell them!"

"Ok, ok, Hermione, don't get your wand in a knot. Mum, Dad, me and Hermione are…"

"ENGAGED! WE'RE TO BE MARRIED! ISN'T IT GREAT?" Hermione said, beaming.

"Ron, Hermione dears! That's just wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging and kissing both of them.

"Absolutely fantastic!" Mr. Weasley said, shaking Ron's hand and hugging Hermione.

"My little Ronnikins is finally growing up!" Mrs. Weasley said to a now blushing Ron.

"Mum, we have a lot of stuff to do now…" Ron said, still blushing profusely.

"It's a House of Love today!"

Mr. Weasley just stood there, gaping.

"My youngest son, engaged before most of my eldest sons. This is just strange…" he said.

"We absolutely MUST celebrate!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "My youngest son, engaged to the best possible young woman. Oh, I'm all of a fluster!"

Mrs. Weasley went off to cook an in-mistakably large meal. She turned around to the pair of lovers and said, "Off you go, this meal is going to be a surprise for you."

Ron and Hermione didn't need telling twice. They ran right off to Hermione's room, shut and locked the door, and started kissing. Kissing like mad. Hermione was so surprised that Ron loved her this much. He had never kissed her like this before. They landed down on her bed, still kissing. That warm July afternoon, Hermione lost something she could never get back to a man she loved.


	5. Finalizing It

Chapter 5

Finalizing it

Two week after Ron and Hermione's engagement, they were sitting in Hermione's room, Hermione pacing nervously.

"Hermione, will you tell me already?"

"Ron…"

"You're not dumping me, are you?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Then what has you so worried?"

"It's just that…"

Hermione broke off turned to look at him, and her hands went to her stomach.

"Oh my God. We are going to have…"

"A baby…" Hermione finished for him. "I'm pregnant."

"Whoa… I'm going to be a dad…"

"And I'm going to be a mom…"

"And we're going to be…"

"PARENTS!"

"Oh, Hermione, I love you sooooo much!" Ron exclaimed embracing her in a kiss.

Hermione broke it to say, "There's something else…"

"What is it?" Ron asked looking worried.

"Victor owled me back yesterday."

"And?"

"He won't sign the papers. He doesn't want to be divorced."

"What are you going to do? What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to file, and he will sign the papers."

"You better go quick then, I can't stand not being married to you much longer!"

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione said, looking up to kiss him.

"Hurry, up then. Go to the courts and get the papers and owl that bastard back!" Ron said, looking menacing.

"Really, Ron! You need to stop saying bad language if you're going to be a father!"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but you can't say that Viktor's not a you-know-what."

"Ok, your right, I can't. He's kept me from you way to long."

And one more kiss, then Hermione was gone. She went right to the muggle courts so she could file for divorce. _It's so much easier the muggle way, _she thought, _there's no mess of undoing the Unbreakable Vow, just a bit of paper work, and your marriage is over!_

She went right to the young woman who was holding the Marriage spot.

"Hello, Madam," she said, with a heavy French accent, "How may I be of service?"

"Yes, I would like to file for divorce."

"Divorce? Aren't you a bit young to be filing for divorce?"

"It was an arranged marriage, my parent's gave me permission to marry the man I truly love," Hermione lied, slyly.

"Ok, well here are the papers. You just need to read and it will tell you everything you need to know and do to have your marriage annulled," the woman handed her a stack of about five papers.

"Thank you. When I'm done filling them out, what do I do then?"

"Bring them back here, and your divorce will be final. Just don't forget to have your soon to be ex-husband sign them."

"Just one more question. Does he have to sign them of his own will?"

"He is required by law to sign them, no matter how. If he doesn't, you can take him to court."

"Ok then. Well, I guess that's it." Hermione shook the woman's hand, took the papers and left.

Once Hermione was back at the Burrow with Ron, she immediately began to sign them, reading all the fine print. Once she had filled out everything, she sat down at her desk and began to write Viktor another letter.

Dear Viktor,

Since you have neglected to file for divorce in your country, I have taken it upon myself to file in London, under the Muggle laws. If you do not sign these papers that I have enclosed, you will be forced to appeal to a Muggle judge in London. Trust me Viktor, I would just sign the papers, because the Muggle law can be brutal. Don't even think about arguing, because anything you say can and will be used against you in court over here. You have a right to remain silent in our country. I don't know about your laws over there, but over here, you may remain silent all you want, but you cannot lie to the court, because if you do, you can be sentenced to years in jail.

Hermione Jane Granger

Once Hermione had sealed that letter, she went to Harry and Ron's room to fetch Hedwig. Harry was in there, re-reading "Quidditch Through the Ages".

"Hey, Harry. Can I borrow Hedwig again? I need to send the papers to Viktor. He wouldn't file over there, so I filed over here."

"Sure, Hermione. Oh, by the way, Ron's just told me. Congratulations."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, calling Hedwig to her arm and giving her the parcel.

"Well, I think I better go find Ron," Hermione said.

"Ok, for your information, he's in the garden. He said something about getting flowers for a certain someone." Harry said, smiling one of his priceless smiles at Hermione.

"Thanks Harry. See you around."

"See you."

Hermione went out to the garden, to where Ron was, picking Hermione's favorite flowers, Daisies (a/n if anyone knows her favorite flower, please tell me.).

"Hi Ron."

"HERMIONE!" Ron exclaimed, hiding the flowers behind his back.

Hermione giggled. _When Ron is surprised, he sure looks cute._ "Did I give you a fright, Won?"

"Oh, don't even go there, 'Mione." Ron said, reacting quickly to Hermione's use of Lavender's pet name for him in sixth year, when they'd had a bit of a fling.

"Sorry. Who are the flower's for?"

"No body special. Just the love of my life." Ron said, handing the flowers to Hermione.

Hermione blushed crimson. "Thanks Ron."

"No problem. It's not every day that you find out you're going to be a father." Ron said, pecking her on the cheek.

"True, true."

At that moment, a blood-red flame engulfed Hermione and she disappeared, leaving Ron there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked having just come out.

"Hermione's gone. A red flame appeared, and covered Hermione, and when it was gone, she wasn't there," Ron explained now starting to cry. "If they lay one finger on her or our baby, I will hunt them down. I will kill them."


	6. Beautiful Disaster

(A/N: My sister gave me this totally awesome idea. Actually, I kind of brought it up, but she helped it along a bit. You'll see what it is, but for now, let's just say I was listening to this song that perfectly describes Ron.)

Recap!

At that moment, a blood-red flame engulfed Hermione and she disappeared, leaving Ron there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked having just come out.

"Hermione's gone. A red flame appeared, and covered Hermione, and when it was gone, she wasn't there," Ron explained now starting to cry. "If they lay one finger on her or our baby, I will hunt them down. I will kill them."

Chapter 6

Beautiful Disaster

Hermione found her self in a dank, dark prison cell-like cage. At first, she couldn't remember what happened, but then she did. She was kidnapped. By none other than the Malfoy's. The first person she thought of was Ron. Ron, the sweetest person in the world. Ron, the one who is going to father her baby. She went and sat in a corner, crying, and started to sing her favorite Muggle melody.

_He drowns in his dreams, _

_An exquisite extreme,_

_I know,_

_He's as damned as he seems,_

_More heaven than a heart could hold,_

_And if I try to save him,_

_My whole world would cave in,_

_It just ain't right,_

_Lord it just ain't right._

_But when I don't know, _

_I don't know what he's after,_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_He's such a beautiful disaster,_

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Lord would it be beautiful, _

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth,_

_As strong as what I believed,_

_And tragedy with,_

_More damage than a soul,_

_Should see,_

_But do I try to change him,_

_So hard not to blame him,_

_Hold me tight,_

_Baby hold me tight,_

_But when I don't know,_

_I don't know what he's after,_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_Such a beautiful disaster,_

_And If I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical,_

_But he's only happy hysterical,_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle,_

_Waited so long,_

_I've waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch,_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks,_

_He's never enough,_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_But when I don't know,_

_I don't know what he's after,_

_But he's so beautiful,_

_He's such a beautiful disaster,_

_And if I could hold on,_

_Through the tears and the laughter,_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful,_

_Lord he's so beautiful,_

_He's beautiful…_

Hermione broke of. She was thinking that that song describes Ron perfectly. And now, Hermione would probably die.

"Oh, please hurry Ron," she said under her breath, voice lathered with tears. "I need you."

"Oh, how touching!" the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy (better known as just his surname, Malfoy) came out of nowhere. "Missing your precious Weaslebe already, are we?"

"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione said, now furious.

"Oh, is Mudblood Granger angry now? Aww, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Malfoy, you don't know what I can do. GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I HEX YOU TO HELL!" Hermione screamed at him.

"You're forgetting, you don't have your wand. You left it in Weasley's house."

"What makes you think I need a wand? **_PETRIFICIO MONOSTATIOSA_**!"

Malfoy suddenly spun backwards so fast that you couldn't even tell it was Malfoy. It was just a blur. A plain, ugly little blur. Then he stopped spinning.

"I'll get you for that one, Mudblood! **_Expeliarmus_**!" He shouted.

Hermione flew backwards, hit in the stomach from the jinx. She was unconscious. She was bleeding from the head. She was lying, unmoving on the prison cell floor, just sprawled there.

"Ron? RON!" Harry was shouting at a now sprawled on the floor, gasping in pain Ron.

"Harry… she's hurt… bad… I can feel it… she put a charm… on us… so we could… feel… when… we… were hurt…and… I… we… are… telepathic…" Ron managed to get out before passing out cold on the bedroom floor.


	7. The Plan

(A/N: as you will probably remember, in the last chapter Hermione sang a very special song to herself about Ron. Then Malfoy came into the picture and started tormenting her, and now she is injured. Bad. And Ron knows because of a charm that Hermione placed on him and her to let each other know when the other is hurt or injured. They are also telepathic with each other know.

I have received constructive criticism from Mamandalikesswords. That person told me that I should use Transition of Type more, so I'm going to try to do that more. Maybe it will help the story line. They also said that Malfoy kidnapping Hermione was rather random, so I'm going to try to smooth that out in this chapter.)

Chapter 7

The Plan

Draco Malfoy now had a Dark Mark branded on his forearm. He was now a Death Eater. More than that, he was given an assignment. He had to get to the Potter boy and make him weaker. Draco already knew what he was going to do. He just had to bring it up with Professor Snape, ex-potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Professor? I have an idea," Draco said, walking up to the professor.

"Ah, it seems that you have finally come to realize that you can not do this on your own. Wise choice."

"I'm not coming for help! I'm coming to clarify this with you."

"Speak up then."

"My plan is to kidnap the Granger girl to get to Weasley."

"And what would this do to get to Potter?"

"I have been spying on them for a while now. Some new technique. And I have found out that Granger and Weasley are engaged, and she is expecting, so Hermione cast a charm on Weasley so he could know whenever she was hurt. My plan is, to kidnap her, and torture her. That way, Weasley will be feeling all the pain that she is. And, if Weasley is in pain, Potter will spend all of his time trying to help him. They're friendship, no doubt."

"Hmm… I like the way you think, Draco. How are you going to get the Granger girl?"

"I've done some research on how to kidnap with out being there, and I have learned that, if you have a picture of the person you want to take, and burn it, they will envelope in flames and come to where the picture was torched."

"And you have a picture?"

"No, not yet, but I will. I'll we have to do is go to Granger's house and, by any means necessary, steal a recent one of her."

"Are you aware that her parent's are muggles?"

"OF COURSE I AM! Why do you think I always call her Muddblood? Just use the Torture Curse on them, until they give in and give the picture."

"And if they don't give in?"

"Torture even more. Send them to St. Mungos. It doesn't matter to me. Just get that picture!"

(A/N: and that's the end of that chapter. I hope I cleared up some confusion. If not, make sure to Review and I'll do all that I can to change more things and get confusion under control. Now, if I don't get reviews to help with confusion, I'm going to continue with the original plot line.)


	8. Lost and Decided

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I had to go to Muncie due to a family emergency. Well, I'm back now, and I'm here to (hopefully) please you with a new chapter. But don't hurt me if it's not as good as you would like it to be. I don't know how it will go yet, because I don't plan my stories, I just let my fingers do the talking. Oh, I'm thinking about making this story around twenty chapters, if I can end it there. I might end before it hits 20, but I'm not sure. It could alsobe MORE than 20 chapters.I don't even know what's going to happen at the end yet. Oh, I've just written a new oneshot that you might like. It's called You'll Be In My Heart. It's a very sad romance story.)

Chapter 8 

Lost and Decided

"Harry?" Ginny had just come into the room where Harry was pacing nervously.

"What is it, Love?" Harry said, turning to face her.

"Ron just woke up. He sent me to come get you. He said that he needed to talk to you about something." She said, looking nervous.

"Ron. Yes… Ok, tell him I'll be there in a second, I just have to do something really quick." He told her, and she ran off to oblige.

Harry walked over to his desk and began to write. He was sending a letter to Professor Lupin, who had long since given up his feat as trying to negotiate with the werewolves.

_Dear Professor,_

_I realize that you are busy enough as it is, but I have something really important to tell you._

_Hermione was kidnapped._

_Ron and I intend to find her, and it would be great if you could come over and maybe give us some pointers. We can tell the whole story then, for reasons you already know._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Send Hedwig back with your reply, please._

He rolled up the parchment and put it in a parcel. He handed it to Hedwig, but not before removing the parcel that she had come with. It was addressed to Hermione. Harry decided that he had better take a look at it. He opened the parcel and found the papers that Hermione had sent to Krum. He had signed them, and enclosed a letter. Harry decided to respect Hermione's privacy and not read it.

Harry went to where Ron was. They had had to move him into Hermione and Ginny's room because Ron was on the floor, and his bed was cluttered. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come on in Harry," said the weepy voice of Ron.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Harry asked when he saw that Ron had been crying.

"Harry, it was Malfoy. He's the one who kidnapped and jinxed her. Now she's awake, but she's bleeding badly from the head, and… and her stomach. Harry, we think that Malfoy killed the baby," Harry was absolutely shocked. Ron wasn't just crying softly now, he was actually sobbing. 'Ron loves Hermione, so much. And he just found out that his and her baby is most likely dead.'

"Ron, I…" was all Harry could get out.

"When we find them, Malfoy is mine. I want to kill him for laying a hand on my fiancé and my unborn child! Malfoy deserves to die for what he did to Hermione."

"Ron, don't kill him. You can't kill him. I don't want my best mate having to die because he killed someone else. You are failing to realize that there are things much worse than death."

"Yeah? Like what?"

" Like feeling the Dementor's kiss. Like suffering through pain and sorrow. Like being tortured into insanity to live the rest of you life in St. Mungo's." Harry finished, with a knowing glance in his eyes.

"Yeah? Then I must be dealing with something worse than death because I'm feeling pain right now. Harry, MALFOY KILLED MY CHILD! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? MY BABY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD!" Ron yelled at him, then he became stock-still.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Ron held up his hand to tell Harry to be silent. After a few minutes, he broke into a wide grin.

"HARRY! HERMIONE'S STILL PREGNANT AND SHE'S ALIVE! THE BABY IS FINE! MALFOY IS STILL GONNA DIE THOUGH!" Ron yelled, ecstatic.

Harry just laughed. He was happy that his best mate's baby was still alive. He was also happy that Ron was so content on killing Malfoy just because he harmed his un-born child and Hermione. It meant that Ron was really faithful.

"Harry?" Ginny just came into the room.

"Yeah, Gin?" Harry turned to look at her.

"Could I talk to you for a second please?"

"Yeah." Harry followed her out of the room into his and Ron's room.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about the quest." Ginny said.

"Gin, we've been through this. I'm going with Ron and Hermione and I'll come back on your birthday."

"I know. But Hermione's been kidnapped, and I was with you in the Department of Mysteries two years ago. I'm the next best person to go! Hermione is my best and closest friend. I would rather die then see her die. I want to help find her."

"Gin…"

"Harry, just let me go. I don't care anymore about my own life. I want to rid this world of You-Know-Who, or at least help you do it. I don't know what gives you the idea that you have to do this alone, but what ever it is; I'm sure you don't really have to do this alone. Harry, my love, I want to go with you. I need to go with you. I would die without you hear. You're my husband-to-be. Don't you think I deserve to go with you?"

"Gin, I have to tell you something. Something really important. Something that seals the deal that I'm the one who must kill Voldemort.

"Do you remember why we went to the Department of Mysteries two years ago?"

"Yes, because You-Know-Who made you believe that Voldemort had Sirius."

"But do you remember why he did that?"

"He needed you to get the Prophecy for him, but what does that have to do with anything? No one heard it!"

"Gin, just let me finish. Voldemort never heard the entire contents of the Prophecy, and as far as he knew, no one else had either. But, the Prophecy was made to someone that we all know. Someone who, by means of a Death Eater, was murdered last year."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Dumbledore. And as you probably know, he has a Pensieve. Well, after that fateful time in the Department of Mysteries, I went into his office. Dumbledore told me a lot about my destiny, but he also told me something else. Yes, it has to do with my destiny. It IS my destiny. He, Dumbledore, showed me the prophecy."

"And what did it say?"

"I remember it perfectly. It said "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…""

"Neither can live while the… but Harry! That means…"

"Me or Voldemort could die."

"But…"

"But what Ginny? There is no way to get around this! I have to kill him. I'm the only one with the power that he has not!" Harry started yelling now. Then he looked in her eyes. 'There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you.' Dumbledore had said that to him two years ago. Right after the Department of Mysteries and Sirius's death. Love. It was love that would save him in the end.

"Ginny… Dumbledore explained something to me after the Department of Mysteries two years ago. Remember that room that was locked in the circular room with all those doors?"

"Yes. The one that wouldn't open."

"It was full of love. Love is what took me to save Sirius. Love is what saved me that night he tried to kill me. Love is what saved me in my first year. Love, is what will enable me to kill Voldemort, and also survive. Love, is what you and me share."

"Harry, are you saying…"

"Gin, yes. You can come with us. I need everyone who loves me the most to be with me. You, Ron, and Hermione."

"Oh! Harry! Thank you!" Ginny kissed him. He kissed back.

They would be going on this long and grueling journey together. Who would live? No one really knew.


	9. Realization

(A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to Harryluver101 for the brilliant idea of having a flashback or a memory of someone at the beginning of each chappie. That is what I'm going to do, just so people who are forced to read in intervals of a few days and such don't forget what when on in the last chappie! Also, thankies to all my wonderful reviewers! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED! When someone reviews, it inspires me to write more… and more… AND MORE! Ok, well onward with the story!)

FLASHBACK! 

"Yeah? Then I must be dealing with something worse than death because I'm feeling pain right now. Harry, MALFOY KILLED MY CHILD! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? MY BABY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD!" Ron yelled at him, then he became stock-still.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Ron held up his hand to tell Harry to be silent. After a few minutes, he broke into a wide grin.

"HARRY! HERMIONE'S STILL PREGNANT AND SHE'S ALIVE! THE BABY IS FINE! MALFOY IS STILL GONNA DIE THOUGH!" Ron yelled, ecstatic.

…

"Neither can live while the… but Harry! That means…"

"Me or Voldemort could die."

"But…"

"But what Ginny? There is no way to get around this! I have to kill him. I'm the only one with the power that he has not!" Harry started yelling now. Then he looked in her eyes. 'There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you.' Dumbledore had said that to him two years ago. Right after the Department of Mysteries and Sirius's death. Love. It was love that would save him in the end.

Chapter 9 

Realization

Hermione woke up feeling extreme pain in her head and stomach. The first thoughts that ran through her head were about the baby. Then she suddenly felt extremely nauseous and went to throw up in a near corner. 'Well,' she thought, 'at least I know the baby's safe…' she threw up again.

There was slamming of a door, and footsteps right behind her. She turned around and saw ex-professor Snape.

"Oh, is Mrs. Granger feeling a little poorly? Well, we can fix that now, can't we?" he said, deviously.

"What do you want, Snape?" Hermione asked, suddenly turning ferocious.

"Now, now, dear Muddblood, we wouldn't want you to endanger the baby, would we? Just stay calm, and let me fix you up. **_Crucio!"_**

Hermione fell, writhing and screaming on the cold hard ground. Snape held up his wand so her pain stopped. She lay there, clearly in pain, but trying desperately not to give in.

"Oh, so brave. I don't think you realize that I have you at my mercy. **_CRUCIO!_**" This time, Hermione's pain was worse then the last bit. Her legs were drawn back and forwards in formations that were clearly not natural.

"Why, Snape? Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked after the pain had stopped, her voice weak.

"Why, Mrs. Granger? Because I know that you will crack just like your filthy muggle mother and father."

"I am not weak, Snape," Hermione said, her voice now stronger. She stood up held up her hands and said, **_"Sictrum sumprasta!"_** Snape was forced out of the room, bleeding, by some unknown force. Hermione fell to the ground, crying in pain.

* * *

Ron was feeling everything Hermione was. Her pain, her agony. "Harry!" he yelled his name, while screaming in pain. Harry came running in, and immediately knew what was wrong. Hermione was being tortured. By whom, they did not know. But they did know that it was extreme. That they had to find her. And soon.

* * *

Ginny was crying. She was worried about her best friend and brother. She was scared for their lives. Not to mention for Harry's and her own. She reached over onto Harry's bed and grasped the locket that he kept under his pillow. She somehow felt it had a connection to her. Then it hit her…

"HARRY! I KNOW WHO IT IS! I KNOW WHO R.A.B IS!" She yelled.

Harry came running into the room. "Ginny? Ginny!" Harry ran over to her and grabbed the locket from her. "Where did you find this?"

"You keep it under your pillow, and I've already read the note. I know who R.A.B. is. It's Sirius's younger brother. Regulus Black."

"How do you know?"

"I over heard you and Sirius talking two years ago. It had something to do with a family tapestry. Remember how Sirius said that his brother had been killed because he left the Death Eaters? Well, I believe he left the Death Eaters because he found out about the Horcruxes. Harry, Regulus was killed because he tried to make You-Know-Who mortal again."

"Ginny, you're brilliant!" Harry said, and then embraced her. Then he remembered something. "Ginny, we have to go back to Grimmauld Place. I just had a thought. Come one, let's go get Ron and go!"

"Harry! What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get there! COME ON!"

Harry came running to where Ron was and quickly told him everything. "Can you ride on a broom?" he asked. Ron nodded, so Harry helped him up and down the stairs. They told Mrs. Weasley that they were going to go play a game of Quidditch to stimulate their minds, and went out to the broom sheds. Harry grabbed his, Ron's, and Ginny's broomsticks. He handed them out and they mounted. They were off.

* * *

(A/N: i hope you got what Harry suddenly realized. if not, you just have to wait till the next chappie! i'll give credit to the person who brought up this idea in the next chapter too. i promise. ok, well please be nice to me and press the pretty little review button. this is NOT a case were you don't wantto push the big red button (ok, i guess big purple button, but same difference). PUST THE BIG PURPLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! hehe.) 


	10. Noble Lockets

(A/N: I'm having so much writer's block and stuff. Then I got an idea for the chapter. A couple weeks ago… I couldn't think of a chappie name! XD. If you spend so much time writing a chapter, or trying to get inspiration for it, then you WANT your chapter name to be good, and not bad. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than my other ones, because I'm not happy with the lengths of them. This is also a very in depth chapter so I will use a lot of description, because that is what the House of Black requires. You can't really describe this house with out TONS of description, if you get what I'm saying. J.K.R has already planted a very firm image of what this house should look like in my mind, so many of her same words and such may be used in this chapter, but just so you know, none of this house or it's description is really mine, unless you haven't seen anything like it in the book, because I may or may not play around with this chappie a bit. Well, anyways, R/R PLEASE! Oh, I was stuck on what to title this chapter, so the title may be kind of lame. At this time, I haven't figured it out, but I'll get it after I've finished the chappie, most defiantly.)

FLASHBACK!

"What do you want, Snape?" Hermione asked, suddenly turning ferocious.

"Now, now, dear Muddblood, we wouldn't want you to endanger the baby, would we? Just stay calm, and let me fix you up. **_Crucio!"_**

****Hermione fell, writhing and screaming on the cold hard ground. Snape held up his wand so her pain stopped. She lay there, clearly in pain, but trying desperately not to give in.

"Oh, so brave. I don't think you realize that I have you at my mercy. **_CRUCIO!_**" This time, Hermione's pain was worse then the last bit. Her legs were drawn back and forwards in formations that were clearly not natural.

"Why, Snape? Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked after the pain had stopped, her voice weak.

"Why, Mrs. Granger? Because I know that you will crack just like your filthy muggle mother and father."

"I am not weak, Snape," Hermione said, her voice now stronger. She stood up held up her hands and said, **_"Sictrum sumprasta!"_** Snape was forced out of the room, bleeding, by some unknown force. Hermione fell to the ground, crying in pain.

…

Ginny was crying. She was worried about her best friend and brother. She was scared for their lives. Not to mention for Harry's and her own. She reached over onto Harry's bed and grasped the locket that he kept under his pillow. She somehow felt it had a connection to her. Then it hit her…

"HARRY! I KNOW WHO IT IS! I KNOW WHO R.A.B IS!" She yelled.

Harry came running into the room. "Ginny? Ginny!" Harry ran over to her and grabbed the locket from her. "Where did you find this?"

"You keep it under your pillow, and I've already read the note. I know who R.A.B. is. It's Sirius's younger brother. Regulus Black."

…

"Ginny, you're brilliant!" Harry said, and then embraced her. Then he remembered something. "Ginny, we have to go back to Grimmauld Place. I just had a thought. Come one, let's go get Ron and go!"

"Harry! What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get there! COME ON!"

Harry came running to where Ron was and quickly told him everything. "Can you ride on a broom?" he asked. Ron nodded, so Harry helped him up and down the stairs. They told Mrs. Weasley that they were going to go play a game of Quidditch to stimulate their minds, and went out to the broom sheds. Harry grabbed his, Ron's, and Ginny's broomsticks. He handed them out and they mounted. They were off. ****

Chapter 10

Noble Lockets

Hermione was growing weak. She'd been in this prison for three days, and they hadn't given her much food or drink. Just a piece of stale bread in the mornings and evening, and a cup of brownish water every afternoon.

"Oh, Muddblood!" the Death Eater that brought her food and water sneered.

She could only raise her head as a matter of replying.

"It seems that since you can perform such powerful magic, you are being moved to a dungeon cell, way down below." He came forward and put her hands in old-fashioned shackles. "Oh, those are magic proof, so don't try anything smart."

Hermione could barely stand on her tanned legs; she doubted she could walk without an aid. Nevertheless, she took one step forward, trying, but her knees gave out and she fell, skimming her knees on the hard stone.

"Oh now. Are we feeling a bit week? That's all the more fun then! Get back up!" the Death Eater told her, silently, almost lovingly, with a smile playing around his face.

She stood back up, wincing slightly at the pain, but hiding it well. She took a few more steps, and fell again. This process continued until they reached a staircase.

"Oh now, this is going to be difficult, is it!" the Death Eater commented when Hermione stopped and looked at the staircase, then to her, now blood soaked, legs.

The Death Eater pulled her roughly up by the elbow, taking care to press the pressure point, causing Hermione to wince and whimper. She was trying her hardest not to give in, but she was just feeling to week to suppress her pain.

She walked once more, two steps, but then she fell down the stairs, landing on the ground, conscious, but just barely. She felt her right arm, her wand arm, crack slightly, and she knew that she must've taken a small concussion on. She started frantically sending messages to Ron. 'Ron! Ron! Can you hear me?' she shouted in her head.

'Loud and clear, 'Mione.'

'Good. Listen, they're moving me to a different cell today, but as I'm under fed, I've been falling a lot.'

'Oh, God! 'Mione! Are you hurt?'

'Not extremely bad, but enough.' She didn't tell him the entire truth, because she didn't want him to worry. She suddenly felt something warm running down her leg. Blood.

'RON! RON! I'M BLEEDING! Down my leg… the baby…'

'No! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT MY BABY JUST DIED! NOOOO!'

'Ron… I'm…' she was cut off by the Death Eater grabbing her roughly, pulling her back up by her right arm. She didn't care anymore. She barely felt the pain. All that was crossing her mind right now were thoughts about her miss-carried baby. Her child was gone, and it was this Death Eater's fault. She got a sudden burst of energy. She whipped around and smacked the Death Eater with her shackles, knocking him out. She preformed a quick charm that would turn any object into a magical key that opens anything, with just her eyes (A/N: ok, so maybe this can't really happen, but for the sake of the story, let's just say it can.) on a small piece of rock. She maneuvered it with her eyes into the lock on the shackles and got out of them.

'Ron! Are you still there?'

'Yeah, 'Mione. Are you ok?'

'Yes, but the baby…'

'I know, 'Mione. It'll be ok. We'll get you out.'

'Not a problem, Ron.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that I just did some rather clever magic, if I do say so myself, and now I'm on my way out. I'm not going to be able to appariate. I'm too tired. I'll hide myself until I'm rested, the appariate back to the Burrow.'

'Mione, are you sure you're ok?'

'No, Ron. I'm sure in bloody hell not! My baby just DIED! All because of that stupid Death Eater.'

'Mione…'

'Ronald…'

'Mione, I'm so proud of you…'

'Thanks. Now I got to go for now. In the process of escaping.'

'Ok, Hermione. I love you.'

'Love you too. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Hermione closed off the link to Ron, and quickly disillusioned herself. With her uninjured arm, she conjured up a large glass of water. She drank all that. Then she conjured some bread and cheese. She ate that. She immediately felt her body begin to re-energize. She fixed up her knees and arm, the she set off running.

"The prisoner! She's escaped!" shouted the oh-so-familiar voice of Malfoy.

**_"Protego" _**she whispered, shielding herself from all spells.

She kept running towards where she thought the door would be. Past her cell, past the Death Eater's sleeping compartments. Through hallway after hallway after hallway. Through doors and past windows. The she saw him. Tall and skinny, long platinum blond hair flowing down his back, Lucius Malfoy looked almost handsome. He was advancing towards her with a look of malice in his cold, icy-gray eyes.

Hermione stifled a gasp as he came so close to her she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Suddenly, he turned, walking through the door to her right. She almost let out a sigh of relief, but then remembered that she was escaping. She continued running forwards and came to a door at the end of the hall. She opened it and found herself basking in the light and warmth of the sun. She halted for a second, before remembering to shut the door and run.

She ran for what she thought must have been two miles into a heavily forested area that she thought she might have recognized. She collapsed on the ground and immediately fell into a deep sleep, still disillusioned.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were flying over the London streets. It was around noon, and it was rather hot, even with the wind whipping at their faces. Then they saw the little street on which Number 12, Grimmauld Place resided. They swooped downwards and landed right on the street between Numbers 11 and 13.

They all thought really hard about what they knew to be the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and it appeared. First it was just a door, but then it expanded into a house, moving apart Numbers 11 and 13. They walked forwards and Harry opened the door to his late Godfather's house. He had not been there for at least a year. As he stood in the foyer, all the memories of his Godfather, Sirius, came flooding back to him. The pictures of Sirius in all those wanted posters, newspapers, and all. Sirius being discovered in the Shrieking Shack. Harry and Sirius down by the lake, being attacked by the dementors. Him and Hermione saving Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss. Everything. His eyes started brimming with hot tears. Ginny came over and put her hand on his shoulder, her touch reassuring.

"Ok, well, do you remember two years ago when we found a solid gold locket?" Harry said, now calmed down a bit.

"The one no one could seem to open? Yes," Ginny replied to him.

"Yeah, I do too," Ron told them.

"That was Slytherin's locket. It's one of Voldemort's- oh, GET A GRIP!" Harry added, for both Ron and Ginny had shivered at his name. "-Horcruxes."

"So you're saying…" Ron began.

"That the Horcrux that Dumbledore died getting too was here all along," Harry said, now looking a bit malicious.

"But the question is," Ginny said.

"Where is it?" Ron finished.

"I've got your answer there." Harry said.

"Kreacher," they said simultaneously.

**_CRACK!_**

A filthy elfish-looking thing appariated into the room. He wore nothing but a loincloth.

"Young master Potter called Kreacher?" he said, bowing so low his long nose nearly touched the floor. "Master is here with the blood-traitor brats. Kreacher will pretend they aren't there," he muttered.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that?" Harry said, smirking slightly at the house elf's stupidity.

"Kreacher said nothing."

"Right. Kreacher, bring me that locket we found two years ago."

"Yes Master Potter," Kreacher said, bowing once again. "The Potter boy orders Kreacher around like he is a slave. Kreacher will get him back. Oh yes he will."

"Just go get it, you useless lump of bat droppings." Ron said in agitation.

Kreacher scurried off into the kitchen where his 'bed' was. His bed consisted of a pile of old rotten blankets and a few 'personal' belongings. It was also under the boiler in the kitchen cabinet.

"How much do you want to bet that he brings us back about fifty old lockets?" Ginny offered up.

"Your right. I should've said gold locket." Harry admitted to her.

"We're not as smart as we thought we were, are we now?" Ginny said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, smiling.

Ginny laughed. Harry however was looking at Ron.

"Ron, are you ok? You're rather quiet."

He just held up a hand for silence. He had a worried expression on his face. Then he started tearing up.

"Ginny, something's wrong with Hermione. I know that face." Harry whispered to her.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it can't be good. It has to be really, really bad, or else Ron wouldn't be crying."

Suddenly Ron got a blazing look on his face. Blazing as in Hermione must be trying to escape. It looked like Ron wanted to kill someone, which knowing him, was probably true.

"Harry, Hermione is hurt. Bad."

"What is it?" Ginny asked. Harry looked the same.

"She hasn't had much food, so she can barely walk, her knees are bloodied from falling, her arm's broken, and she lost the baby. All because of a Death Eater. But there is one good thing. Hermione's escaping now. She told me that she was too weak to appariate, so she's going to rest for now, then appariate back home."

"Ron, how bad is it?" Ginny asked.

"I just told you."

"No, I mean, how bad is your heart?"

"A little bit shattered."

Ginny moved over to her brother and hugged him tightly, something Harry had never seen her do, except maybe once in fifth year, when Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's.

Once they broke away, Harry asked, "Ron, would you like to take your broom and floo back to the Burrow to wait for her?"

"No, guys, I have to help you over here. Besides, I can't really go back with out you guys."

"Yes, you can, Ron. She's your wife-to-be; she needs you right now. Go home and wait for her," Ginny told him.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later," Ron said.

"See you." Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.

Ron grabbed his broom and went to the fire place. He took some plain gray powder, threw it in the fire, and said "The Burrow!" loudly and clearly. (A/N: I didn't know if he would say "Home" or "The Burrow" so I just chose the one that most described his actual home.) He was engulfed in emerald flames, and was gone.

"Master Potter. Kreacher didn't know which locket Master wanted, so Kreacher brought Master all Kreacher could find," Kreacher said as he came back into the room. He had his arms laden down with little gold lockets, and there were also five around his little, scrawny neck.

"Kreacher, are you sure these are all of them?" Harry asked him.

"Kreacher is positive," the little elf replied.

"Well then, go find us some Butter-Beer. We'll be here for a while." Ginny told him.

"The blood-traitor is speaking to Kreacher. Kreacher will pretend he does not hear." Kreacher mumbled.

"Don't call her a blood-traitor! She is not one! And soon, you'll have to take orders from her, so you better follow her orders now, you stupid pile of dung!"

Kreacher scurried off, mumbling curses under his breath.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "Thanks for that."

Harry smiled back. "No problem. That pile of rat droppings had no reason to call the woman I love a blood-traitor. I mean, you have to be one of the best people I know. I don't care if MMPH!" Harry was cut off of his rant by Ginny kissing him passionately.

(A/N: I wanted to continue in this chappie, but I decided that I better just make the next chappie kind of like a continuation of this one. I know I said that I was going to use a lot of description, and maybe even some of J.K.'s own, but I decided not to. Or at least not that much. I did use some. This chappie has been in the works for probably two weeks now. First I got writers block on how Hermione would escape, and then I got writers block on how I should write the House of Black scene, but then I decided not to go to in depth. Then I got writers block on everything after that. Then I left. But now I'm back. I hope to get the next chappie up in a few days. Oh, head's up to all my lovely reviewers. School starts for me again in a week and a half. Since I've got all honors classes, I'll be extremely busy with homework, and I'm also going out for Cross-country this year. So, I'll apologize in advanced about my lack of updating that I know will come. But I can also say that I may start writing a lot again. So I may get to the point where I'm actually writing during classes, and I might upload a few chappies at a time. I might start doing that, except when I get to a cliffhanger, then I'll just have to make you suffer. That's always fun. Holy crap, this A/N is WAAAAAAAY to long. Ok, well, I guess I better close. Sorry again for not updating sooner!)

Ga Nat Nat


	11. Sorrowful Returns and Happy Endings

(A/N: Ok, I'm back again. Time for the next chappie. This chappie may be a bit OC, and I apologize for that. It may also be a bit sentimental. There may be bits which I haven't really explained very well in the past chapters, but I'll try to fill in some blank spots with dialog, description, or an A/N hear or there. Ok, onwards with the chappie! Oh, yeah. As some of my readers may have already figured out, I have decided to NOT write that Ron can feel Hermione's pain, but he will only know what she's going through, and vice versa (for the people who don't know what vice versa means, it means the other way around.) I hope I didn't cause too much confusion!) Oh, I would also like to say that you guys might want to go back and read chapter 4 (or the one titled House of Love), for I've made a small change. I'm not saying what it is, but you'll figure it out.

Disclaimer: I needed to write another because I use a small piece of a movie (I won't say the title until the end, for it will give away A LOT that will come in this chapter) for this chapter. Hopefully, you all will figure out what part (hint hint: Think Mandy Moore…) the quote thing is in.)

Flashback:

'Ron… I'm…' she was cut off by the Death Eater grabbing her roughly, pulling her back up by her right arm. She didn't care anymore. She barely felt the pain. All that was crossing her mind right now were thoughts about her miss-carried baby. Her child was gone, and it was this Death Eater's fault. She got a sudden burst of energy. She whipped around and smacked the Death Eater with her shackles, knocking him out. She preformed a quick charm that would turn any object into a magical key that opens anything, with just her eyes (A/N: ok, so maybe this can't really happen, but for the sake of the story, let's just say it can.) on a small piece of rock. She maneuvered it with her eyes into the lock on the shackles and got out of them.

'Ron! Are you still there?'

'Yeah, 'Mione. Are you ok?'

'Yes, but the baby…'

'I know, 'Mione. It'll be ok. We'll get you out.'

'Not a problem, Ron.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that I just did some rather clever magic, if I do say so myself, and now I'm on my way out. I'm not going to be able to appariate. I'm too tired. I'll hide myself until I'm rested, the appariate back to the Burrow.'

'Mione, are you sure you're ok?'

'No, Ron. I'm sure in bloody hell not! My baby just DIED! All because of that stupid Death Eater.'

'Mione…'

'Ronald…'

'Mione, I'm so proud of you…'

'Thanks. Now I got to go for now. In the process of escaping.'

'Ok, Hermione. I love you.'

'Love you too. Bye.'

'Bye.'

She ran for what she thought must have been two miles into a heavily forested area that she thought she might have recognized. She collapsed on the ground and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

…

"Ok, well, do you remember two years ago when we found a solid gold locket?" Harry said, now calmed down a bit.

"The one no one could seem to open? Yes," Ginny replied to him.

"Yeah, I do too," Ron told them.

"That was Slytherin's locket. It's one of Voldemort's- oh, GET A GRIP!" Harry added, for both Ron and Ginny had shivered at his name. "-Horcruxes."

"So you're saying…" Ron began.

"That the Horcrux that Dumbledore died getting too was here all along," Harry said, now looking a bit malicious.

"But the question is," Ginny said.

"Where is it?" Ron finished.

"I've got your answer there." Harry said.

"Kreacher," they said simultaneously.

"Right. Kreacher, bring me that locket we found two years ago."

"Yes Master Potter," Kreacher said, bowing once again. "The Potter boy orders Kreacher around like he is a slave. Kreacher will get him back. Oh yes he will."

"Just go get it, you useless lump of bat droppings." Ron said in agitation.

…

"Ron, are you ok? You're rather quiet."

He just held up a hand for silence. He had a worried expression on his face. Then he started tearing up.

"Ginny, something's wrong with Hermione. I know that face." Harry whispered to her.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it can't be good. It has to be really, really bad, or else Ron wouldn't be crying."

Suddenly Ron got a blazing look on his face. Blazing as in Hermione must be trying to escape. It looked like Ron wanted to kill someone, which knowing him, was probably true.

"Harry, Hermione is hurt. Bad."

"What is it?" Ginny asked. Harry looked the same.

"She hasn't had much food, so she can barely walk, her knees are bloodied from falling, her arm's broken, and she lost the baby. All because of a Death Eater. But there is one good thing. Hermione's escaping now. She told me that she was too weak to appariate, so she's going to rest for now, then appariate back home."

"Ron, how bad is it?" Ginny asked.

"I just told you."

"No, I mean, how bad is your heart?"

"A little bit shattered."

Harry asked, "Ron, would you like to take your broom and floo back to the Burrow to wait for her?"

"No, guys, I have to help you over here. Besides, I can't really go back with out you guys."

"Yes, you can, Ron. She's your wife-to-be; she needs you right now. Go home and wait for her," Ginny told him.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later," Ron said.

"See you." Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.

Ron grabbed his broom and went to the fireplace. He took some plain gray powder, threw it in the fire, and said "The Burrow!" loudly and clearly. (A/N: I didn't know if he would say "Home" or "The Burrow" so I just chose the one that most described his actual home.) He was engulfed in emerald flames, and was gone.

Chapter 11

Sorrowful Returns and Happy Endings

Hermione slept for most of the day. When she finally woke up, the sun was setting. It took her a minute to remember what had happened earlier that day, but when she finally did, she broke down, crying her eyes out.

'Hermione?' asked a timid voice in her head.

'Yes, Ron?' Hermione answered, still tearing up a bit.

'Oh, good. You're awake. Are you coming back?'

'I will in a bit. I just need to gain my composure.'

'Every thing will be ok, Hermione. We can get through this together. It will just take time.'

'Yes… yes… We'll move on from this terrible tragedy in time. Just one last thing, Ron.'

'Yes?'

'Be strong for me, like you never were before. Please.'

'Don't worry, love. Our bickering days are in the past. I'll be there for you. Just say the word.'

'Thank you, Ron. It means so much.'

'Whenever you're ready to come back, I'll be waiting with a bowl of nice and hot chicken soup and bread, courtesy of Mum.'

'Thank you, Ron. I'm coming home. See you in a few seconds.'

'Ok, love. See you.'

Hermione closed off the link, and with a loud **_CRACK!_** she appariated out.

Back at the Burrow, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of hot soup and fresh bread, as promised. He hadn't eaten since he had come back. He didn't think himself able until he was sure Hermione was ok. He had just finished his conversation (telepathically, of course) with Hermione, and was waiting patiently for her homecoming, which should be any second.

_**CRACK!**_

The familiar sound of someone appariating or disappariating, came from Ron's living room.

He rushed into the room and saw Hermione standing there, eyes red from crying, hair stringy and oily from lack of shower. Ron ran forward and embraced her in a tight hug. She laid her head on his shoulder, and started to cry again.

"Ron," she said, voice lathered with tears. "I was so scared. So, so scared."

"Shush, I'm hear now." He said, comfortingly.

She continued to cry as Ron lead her into the kitchen, where he sat her down in front of the soup and bread. He scooted his chair over to hers and placed his arm around her shoulders while she ate slowly, embracing the warmth that the food and his touch gave her.

When she finished, Ron carefully helped her up and led her up the stairs the bathroom. "Here now. Go take a shower, and after, you can go to sleep. I'll stay with you in the night. I promise."

Hermione turned to him. "You know, while I was there, I sang about you. You, such a beautiful disaster," she said, slightly smiling.

Ron's ears turned red, but nevertheless, he smiled to her. "And you, such a sweet intellectual."

"Do you know what intellectual means?"

"Not really, but it has something to do with being smart."

"Close enough." She looked up at him. He leaned down and gave her a soft, sweet little peck on the lips.

"Go, take your shower. I'll go make sure the beds are made. Harry and Ginny are at the Headquarters, and I don't expect that they'll be back anytime soon."

"Ok, but why are they at the Headquarters?"

"I'll explain later. No, Harry should explain. And Ginny. They're the ones that figured it out."

"Ok," she smiled one last time at Ron, and slipped behind the bathroom door.

Ron walked into his and Harry's room, careful to tidy up a bit as he did. He made the beds and attempted to conjure up a chintz armchair, but only got a simple padded desk chair. 'It'll do,' he thought. He went into Hermione and Ginny's room and grabbed "The Standard Book of Spells" Grade seven. He flipped to the Anti-Magic charms.

"**_Moneta Evenasta!_**" he said the spell carefully, while pointing his wand at the walls of the bedroom. They glowed neon green (as the book said they should) and then returned to their regular color. 'That should keep her safe.'

Ron went down to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He didn't want to go to sleep. He would watch Hermione all night and make sure she was safe at all times. He didn't want to loose her a second time. No, not he doesn't want. He WON'T loose her again.

He walked back up the stairs to his and Harry's room to find Hermione lying asleep on his bed. He smiled to himself and walked over to her. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and whispered, ever so softly, "Goodnight Hermione, you sleep like an angel, with no burdens on her shoulders." She stirred a bit at his touch, but stayed asleep, involuntarily smiling.

Ron walked over and sat in his chair, sipping his coffee.

"Is this one it?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No… How about this one?" he replied.

"No. THIS IS GOING TO TAKE ALL NIGHT!" Ginny screamed, waking up Sirius's mother's portrait.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITORS INHABITING THE HOME OF MY FATHERS!"

"OH DAMNIT! SORRY HARRY!" Ginny yelled over the shouts of the maddened portrait.

"Let's go shut her up!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, lets!"

They ran into the foyer and, with a lot of strength, shut the curtains over the portrait.

"Now, Ginny. What were you saying?" Harry gasped, for he was out of breath.

"Oh yes. I was saying that this was going to take all night. We're most definitely going to be here for a while, so why don't we play a game. You know, make it more interesting."

"Like what kind of game?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know… how about… every time one of us picks up a bad locket, the other gets to ask a question of any kind."

"Sounds fun. Let's play, but let's just make this clear; you have to answer any question that the I ask, and the same goes for me, ok?"

"Sure. Ok, I'll pick a locket, since you picked the last one." Ginny reached blindly into the pile of lockets in front of her. She chose one. Silver. "Nope, it's not that one. Ask away."

"Ok… simple questions first… when did you first realize you loved me?"

"I developed a crush on you the summer before my first year, remember that catastrophe?" they both laugh. "I've loved you ever since you saved my life in my first year. Now it's your turn."

"Ok, let's see." He reaches blindly into the pile and comes out with a locket. It broke at his touch. "Well, that's DEFFINATELY not it. Ask me a question."

"Hmmmmm… Ok, Mr. Potter, what is your greatest fear?"

"It used to be fear itself, but that may've changed. I suppose, now, it would be having you say no."

Ginny's heart gave a jolt. "Say no to what?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "Your turn."

Ginny reached into the pile, and surfaced with a small, gold locket. She tried opening it. When she did, it opened and a surprisingly large amount of black liquid came out. When it touched Ginny's fingers, it burnt the skin like acid. "Harry… DO SOMETHING!"

"What?" Harry asked frantically.

"ANYTHING! Just hurry up!"

Harry tried to think. 'Um… let's see. Cleaning spell. What's a cleaning spell? I'm stupid! THE cleaning spell!' "**_SCORIGIFY!_**" he shouted, pointing his wand at the black liquid. It disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks Harry. My hand hurts now. Oh, wait, since that was DEFINATLY not the locket, you get to ask your question."

"Don't you want me to figure out what that was, and heal your hand?"

"No, it didn't do enough damage. It was only a potion gone wrong. They can turn to acid if they're done wrong. Didn't you know that?"

"No…"

"Well now you do. Ask your question."

"Ok, but no interruptions!"

"Fine," she replied, with a small smile playing across her porcelain skin.

"Ok then," he gulped. 'Here it goes, he thought.' "Do you love me?"

"Yes you know that."

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes started welling with tears. She smiled and slowly nodded her head. Harry reached into his pocket and his hand came out enclosed around something. He held it out to Ginny and told her to open his hand. She did, and a magnificent gold ring plated with two sky blue crystals surrounding a single diamond floated out of his hand and onto her left hand ring finger.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, embracing him as she did.

Harry pulled his head slightly away from hers and looked down upon the beautiful angelic red head's face. She looked up at him and he leaned down and gave her the most wonderful kiss. A kiss that sealed their love. A kiss that would mean more than anything in her world. A kiss that made her feel like if she would die at that very moment, she would be perfectly content. They broke away and sat back on the floor, Ginny's thin figure in his lap. She reached forwards and grabbed a heavy gold locket and examined it. She let out a gasp of surprise, and then dropped it.

"Ginny, love, what is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"This is the locket. Harry, we found it."

(A/N: ok, if anyone can tell me the movie that the quote came from (when Harry asked Ginny if she loved him until she says 'Oh Harry!'), I'll dedicate the next chapter to them. This is a first come first serve deal, so yea. Oh, let me know if you all would want me to read one of your stories! I need more things to read, and I don't like searching, because it takes to long. I figure that if you all read my stories, I should have the decency to read yours. So yeah! Just let me know!)


	12. The Search Begins

(A/N: I sat down at my computer a few hours ago, planning to write this chapter up around four. I've been sitting, brainstorming, staring at the same white screen for the past THREE HOURS! But then it hit me. I got my idea. Problem: this idea was for the last few chapters! Yes, I OFFICALLY have the last few chapters of this story written, and nothing you can do will make me reveal my secrets. NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING! Well, maybe a virtual cookie… XD! No. I'm not telling! You have to wait and find out. This story is probably going to be BEYOND my amount of chapters because I'm already on, what, chapter 13 or 14? And the plot hasn't even really come into play. **Sigh**… don't worry, though, I'm working on speeding up the plot line, so yea… you should be able to see some faster paced plots in the near future (hopefully!). Read and enjoy!)

Flashback!

'Every thing will be ok, Hermione. We can get through this together. It will just take time.'

'Yes… yes… We'll move on from this terrible tragedy in time. Just one last thing, Ron.'

'Yes?'

'Be strong for me, like you never were before. Please.'

'Don't worry, love. Our bickering days are in the past. I'll be there for you. Just say the word.'

'Thank you, Ron. It means so much.'

'Whenever you're ready to come back, I'll be waiting with a bowl of nice and hot chicken soup and bread, courtesy of Mum.'

'Thank you, Ron. I'm coming home. See you in a few seconds.'

'Ok, love. See you.'

Hermione closed off the link, and with a loud _CRACK!_ she appariated out.

…

"Hmmmmm… Ok, Mr. Potter, what is your greatest fear?"

"It used to be fear itself, but that may've changed. I suppose, now, it would be having you say no."

Ginny's heart gave a jolt. "Say no to what?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "Your turn."

Ginny reached into the pile, and surfaced with a small, gold locket. She tried opening it. When she did, it opened and a surprisingly large amount of black liquid came out. When it touched Ginny's fingers, it burnt the skin like acid. "Harry… DO SOMETHING!"

"What?" Harry asked frantically.

"ANYTHING! Just hurry up!"

Harry tried to think. 'Um… let's see. Cleaning spell. What's a cleaning spell? I'm stupid! THE cleaning spell!' "_SCORIGIFY!_" he shouted, pointing his wand at the black liquid. It disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks Harry. My hand hurts now. Oh, wait, since that was DEFINATLY not the locket, you get to ask your question."

"Don't you want me to figure out what that was, and heal your hand?"

"No, it didn't do enough damage. It was only a potion gone wrong. They can turn to acid if they're done wrong. Didn't you know that?"

"No…"

"Well now you do. Ask your question."

"Ok, but no interruptions!"

"Fine," she replied, with a small smile playing across her porcelain skin.

"Ok then," he gulped. 'Here it goes, he thought.' "Do you love me?"

"Yes you know that."

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes started welling with tears. She smiled and slowly nodded her head. Harry reached into his pocket and his hand came out enclosed around something. He held it out to Ginny and told her to open his hand. She did, and a magnificent gold ring plated with two sky blue crystals surrounding a single diamond floated out of his hand and onto her left hand ring finger.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, embracing him as she did.

Harry pulled his head slightly away from hers and looked down upon the beautiful angelic red head's face. She looked up at him and he leaned down and gave her the most wonderful kiss. A kiss that sealed their love. A kiss that would mean more than anything in her world. A kiss that made her feel like if she would die at that very moment, she would be perfectly content. They broke away and sat back on the floor, Ginny's thin figure in his lap. She reached forwards and grabbed a heavy gold locket and examined it. She let out a gasp of surprise, and then dropped it.

"Ginny, love, what is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"This is the locket. Harry, we found it."

Chapter 12

The Search Begins

Hermione was lying on the cold, hard stone floor of her cell. They had taken her back again. She lifted her head up and saw a small, cracked and bloody skull at her feet. She began to slowly creep backwards when a shake of her shoulder caused her to turn her head. She saw Ron, lying on the floor, blood spurting from all the cuts and gashes in his skin.

Hermione gave an ear-piercing scream and shot up, opening her eyes.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" asked the terrified voice of Ron.

"Ron, I had the worst night-mare!" She sobbed. "I saw a bloody skull, a baby's skull, then I saw you dead. Oh, Ron! It was so scary!" she ceased talking and sobbed uncontrollably. Ron rushed over and held her to him, while she cried into his shirt.

"Shh… I'm here now. I'm not leaving. I'll always be here."

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh, I'm just being stupid again!"

"Hermione, don't you think like that. No one in this world could be as smart as you!"

At first, Hermione looked as if to protest, but she just smiled a sad, sweet smile at him instead.

"We may die in this war, you know that?" she asked him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yeah, but know this. I'll always be with you. No matter what happens, I'll always be your angel."

Hermione smiled that same smile. "But what happens if…" she was silenced by the most wonderful kiss she had ever felt.

"C'mon, I can smell breakfast," Ron said, once they broke. Hermione giggled.

"You and your food. What ever will I do?"

It took Harry a minute to actually register the fact that they had, indeed, found what Dumbledore had died trying to find. At long last, the search to destroy the evilest, most power-hungry wizard to walk this earth had begun.

"Harry? You alright?" Ginny asked, her eyes boring into his soul.

"It's just that… we're one step closer to destroying the man who has left me to fend for myself in this world."

"You're not alone, Harry," Ginny told him, her eyes blazing as they had done when Harry had first kissed her. "I'm staying by your side. I won't leave you. Understand that, please Harry, I love you. I will always love you, and nothing anyone can do will change that."

Harry just looked at her for a minute, but then he stepped forward and hugged her close, caressing the back of her head. "I love you too, Ginny. I love you so much…" he said, finally beginning to break down after holding all of his emotions from the past seventeen years of his life inside his soul.

For a moment they just stood there, embraced in each other's warm arms, knowing, right then and there, that they were destined to be together. Ginny stepped away from him and softly began singing her melody. Her song.

_Softly,_

_You kissed me,_

_Sweet and divine,_

_Lovely as angels,_

_In the sky,_

_Know me,_

_Remember,_

_The times,_

_We've been through,_

_Together,_

_Forever,_

_I'll love you. _

_Take me now,_

_Lift my head straight up,_

_Kiss away my fears,_

_Drive away my tears,_

_Stay by my side,_

_Don't let me run and hide,_

_My shadows,_

_No more_

_These shadows,_

_Made us,_

_Who we,_

_Are…_

Ginny finished, her last note hanging eerily in the stale air of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry looked at her, his emerald green eyes glistening with emotion. Not tears. Definitely not tears, but happiness, joy, love, kindness, every positive emotion one person could feel at the same time.

"Harry?" Ginny asked timidly, wanting to know what he thought.

"You're beautiful Ginny. Beautiful," Harry swooped her up into a sweet, passionate kiss, full of love and joy. 'Dumbledore would be proud.' Harry though. 'There's more love in this world now.'

Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were all eating a hearty breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and hash browns, talking and enjoying themselves immensely. Mrs. Weasley kept wanting to talk about plans for their wedding, but Ron kept telling her that they wanted to plan it all on their own, Hermione said that they would like her help, but they wanted to do the majority on their own.

_BANG! CRASH! BOOM! _

"Whoops! Sorry future husband!" a girl's voice apologized.

"No harm done, future wife!" came another voice, male this time.

"YOU DIDN'T?" Ron practically shouted, but his face was alight with joy.

"I did." Harry replied, his face equally alight.

"MY BEST MATE IS GOING TO BE MY BROTHER IN LAW! WHOOHOO!" Ron flat-out bellowed.

"Harry!" came Hermione. "That's wonderful news!"

"Hermione! You're back!" Ginny cried.

"Yes, but let's not talk about my experience. Now is a time for joint-wedding planning!" Hermione told her, glowing.

"Ok, Hermione! But before we do that, we have to tell you something. And it's important. Really, important." Ginny told her.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, let's go outside for a minute. I feel like I need some fresh air." Harry proposed, hinting heavily that he didn't want Mrs. Weasley to know about their plans.

"Oh, ok Harry." Hermione said, immediately catching on.

They walked out into the Weasley's back yard, waiting until they were far enough from the house that they couldn't be seen before they stopped.

"Ginny, I think you should tell them. You figured it out." Harry asked the redhead.

"R.A.B. is Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother. That was the simple part. Do you remember the locket that we found that not one of us could open? That was you-know-who's Horcrux. We went back to Grimmauld Place and _politely _asked Kreacher to bring us whatever lockets he had found in the house. Because Kreacher is a dirty, filfy…" she caught the look on Hermione's face, "but very nice House Elf, he brought us about fifty lockets. After several hours of long, hard searching, during which I nearly got my hand burnt off, thanks to some nasty acid in one of them, we believe we have found the locket." Ginny withdrew from her pocket the heavy golden locket that they had found. She handed it over to Hermione, who promptly examined it, as to prove that it was, indeed, genuine. She let out a small gasp of surprise and motioned for them all to lean in, so as to see. Engraved in the heavy gold of the locket, was an ornate snake, below which were the initials S.S.

"This isn't only his locket. It's Salazar Slytherin's last remaining heirloom. But Harry, you never told us…" Hermione looked inquiringly at Harry.

"I never thought about it. I mean, I knew it was Slytherin's heirloom, but I never thought to mention it. I didn't think it was important." Harry said, quickly jumping to his own defense.

"Oh, Harry. It's of great significance. If V-Voldemort," Ron and Ginny shuddered, "is Slytherin's last remaining heir, he… he's all the more powerful. I've heard that the heirs of the four founders are known to have unusual qualities to them, as well as increasingly alarming talent. Voldemort may be the evilest wizard of all time, he may be power-hungry, he may be obsessed with finding out how to stay alive, but he may also just be a kid hidden underneath layers and layers of power." Hermione finished.

"He's murdered more than once Hermione. He's tried to kill me every time we met. He has no love in that body of his. He looks like a freaking snake! HE IS DAMN EVIL!" Harry was shouting now.

"Harry…" Ginny looked terrified; she knew how prone he was to random out bursts of fury. He immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I got a little carried away…" he apologized guiltily.

"My point is," Hermione continued, "that Voldemort may not just be an evil genius and wizard, but a little kid crying desperately for attention. Voldemort may need our help, Harry. But not to keep him alive. He needs help to die, or his kind self will never be able to be shown. We shouldn't be going after him for revenge, but to help a poor, innocent soul be released from within the depths of anger and furry." Hermione completed her well thought-out theory, the other three looking at her with looks of astonishment on their faces.

"I always new you were crazy," Ron said, breaking the silence, "but I never knew you would take it that far, Hermione. That's insane…"

"But, Ron, it's possible." Ginny inputted.

"How can you say that Gin? How can that be possible?" Harry turned on her, not angrily, but curiously.

"Did you listen to a word Hermione said? She has so much proof, so much research in there. It's not You-Know-Who we're fighting. We're fighting a make-shift reincarnation of Slytherin, who was a very pleasant man, before he created the Chamber of Secrets and left the school." Ginny shuddered at the memory of the Chamber. She had, only four years ago, been possessed by a diary by Tom Riddle, was forced to open said chamber, and was almost killed, and had it not been for Harry, she would've been killed.

"Now I see what you mean. We're fighting a basic clone of Slytherin. Oh, that makes me feel loads better, Ginny. Thanks!" Harry told her, voice dripping with sarcasm, yet a smile playing on his handsome face.

"I try, Harry. I try." Ginny told him, trying to look innocent and inconspicuous.

Harry sighed and scooted closer to Ginny, placing his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, then looked back at the others, waiting for someone to say something.

"I guess there's only one thing to say." Hermione told them, her chocolate eyes held a blazing look that made Ginny proud.

"And what's that, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"The Second War, the search for the Horcruxes, the quest to defeat Voldemort's evil soul has begun."

The pair of lovebirds sat there, taking all of this in. Harry, most of all, was thinking about how much he admired his two best friends and loved his fiancé for all of this. They knew that they probably wouldn't return from this war, but they still wanted to fight with him. He knew, that if he could've picked anyone in the world to have gone with him, it would not of been those three. He didn't, no, he _couldn't_, loose another loved on at the hands of Voldemort or his followers.

He knew, that these three people did not deserve to die, but he knew, that if it were to help Harry kill the man who murdered his parents, they would gladly loose their lives for him. That was what scared Harry. Always, their had been someone who stood between Harry and Lord Voldemort, protecting Harry, but those days would one day be gone. Harry would be alone, facing Voldemort all by himself. The question he asked himself was, would he be able to do it? Could he do it? Kill the most evil, demonic wizard of all time? His life must include or end in, murder. No matter how he played his cards, he would either be victim or murderer.


	13. Replies

(A/N: Okay, I feel bad now. I haven't updated this story in nearly a month! I'm sorry! I keep making excuses, like I lost power, I was grounded, etcetera. The truth, not that those things aren't true, is that I've just really been lazy. Honestly. I have issues devoting myself to finishing stories, but I have been working on it. I think I'm going to try to write longer chapters now, not these short little crappy ones that consist mainly of flashbacks and unimportant dialogue. Read on, now!)

FLASHBACK!

Hermione has a nightmare, and Ron makes it go away!

Harry tells Ginny she's beautiful after she sings a song.

They come back to the burrow, Ron and Hermione quickly discovering about their engagement.

Ginny explains about R.A.B. and the locket…

Harry ponders about his future.

The search begins…

Chapter 13

Replies

Hermione walked up to her room to get ready for bed. When she opened the door, she discovered a very fat, folded piece of paper lying on her made-up bed. She picked it up, and upon discovering it was from Viktor, preceded to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I'll have you know that I am not happy with our divorce, but I can see now that our marriage will never work. I live in Bulgaria, and you live in England… I just hope that you are happy in whatever husband you choose to live your life with. He is the luckiest man on Earth. _

_Dearest,_

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione finished reading the letter and flipped to the next sheet, considerable larger than this small sheet. It was the divorce forms, signed with Viktor's ornate signature in all the right places.

She picked up her quill and a piece of parchment and wrote two words on the paper:

_Thank you._

She went to Harry and Ron's room and knocked softly on the door. When beckoned to enter, she saw only Harry sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a piece of parchment. He looked up upon her entrance.

"Hey, Hermione. What's that there in your hand?" he asked.

"Just a Thank you note to Viktor."

"I take it he signed the forms?"

"Yes, he did. What are you reading?" Hermione asked, indicating the piece of parchment.

"I sent Professor Lupin a letter a few weeks ago asking if he would come help us, train us, so that we could go on our hunt. I also told him of your kidnapping," he told her.

"But you didn't say anything that could've told anyone what we were doing, did you?"

"I don't think I did… Here, you read his reply." He handed Hermione the parchment and she began to scan it.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry to here that Ms. Granger was kidnapped, and I do hope you recover her soon without her being in too much of a state._

_I would love to come by and teach you all a few things I learned. Just for pranks of course…_

_I'll hopefully be able to make it tomorrow afternoon, but I can't be quite sure. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that I may be coming._

_R. Lupin_

_P.S. Sorry about the delay in replying. Tonk's wants to go out on very random dates every other night. More details to come when I arrive. _

Hermione let out a small giggle, then a gasp. "Professor Lupin and… TONKS!?"

"I was wondering when you would grasp that, Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Well, that's a definite surprise. So, what kind of things do you expect him to teach us?"

"Ummm… I really haven't thought about it."

"Probably some really defensive spells, information on creatures, a lot of things that wizards our age wouldn't know. Perhaps he'll even offer to come with us!" she said excitedly.

Harry's face turned to stone. "No. He can't come. I don't even want you, Ron, and Ginny to come! Professor Lupin's life will not be a sacrifice on this mission that we have to complete on our own! He's only coming to help, Hermione. He doesn't even know about the Horcruxes."

"But I thought that…"

"Just because he's in the Order doesn't mean anything. After all, Snape was in the Order, wasn't he?"

"I suppose…"

"What I mean, Hermione, is that just because he's in the Order doesn't mean that Dumbledore confided in him what he told me. Sure, he probably knows some, but not nearly as much as we do. After all, Voldemort's followers don't even know about his Horcruxes."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Hey, Harry?"

"Huh?"

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this, all of us will."

Harry for a moment looked touched. Then his expression changed to determined. "I know we will."


End file.
